Data
by Useful
Summary: Data-Sora is just data, and that is all he will ever be. And data can go only so far. But, when the opportunity arises that he can travel to a new world and fight Heartless, its just to good to be true. But, he will always be data. Rated T, to be safe.
1. Humanoid Program

**I know most of you know me from writing A Sorcerer in the Halls. And I know most…stalkers out there are probably going: OMG WTF!? You're starting another story when you haven't even finished the first one!?**

**The answer to that: Yes. Shoot me, rape me, kill me and send me to….yeah….I just got the bunny in my head and I'm going through with it. XP Flame me for all I care. It gets boring writing about the same thing everyday, I needed a change in stories and this is it.**

**I WILL be writing A Sorcerer in the Halls, heck I have ideas for that story until the end, I just need to get them into paragraph form. **

**This story takes place after Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and after Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded.**

**EDIT: 11/30/2012 I did some editing to the story. Yaaaaay. Not much though, nothing big if you plan on re-reading it.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers or Kingdom Hearts. I only own any OCs that appear.

* * *

><p>Data-Sora stood in the computer multi-verse, looking around and detecting any viruses. He was like the protection of King Mickey's computer, making sure no person tried to hack or get in, or plant a virus (Though if they did, Sora would quickly destroy it). Since after the incident with the blocks, Data-Sora was bored—with a capital B-O-R, well you get the point. Every once in a while he would return the worlds to help out the data people, but data only goes so far until it repeats itself.<p>

So, Sora sat on the tree on his home of Destiny Islands, all alone (Or at least the data-version of Destiny Islands). Data-Riku would once in a while show up, but that was a rare occurrence, Data-Riku had many other worries. He protected the words of the Journal, rarely able to leave his post or else someone could get in easily.

Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were good friends and entertainment. Except, as mentioned earlier, data only goes so far until they start to repeat. And, it was fun for the first hundred times, but then it got boring. Next time Mickey gets in contact, Data-Sora (which we will now dub as Sora) will have to ask him to reprogram everything so he could have a little adventure.

Of course, there was also Naminé. She had contact with the outside world, the world outside the computer. She knew all sorts about Sora that he didn't know, often Sora would go and talk to her, and she would tell tales about him, and another.

There was also the Hooded Figure that resided in his heart. He felt him there, and sometimes he would speak, but never did he talk more than a few sentences; not to mention the mysterious resident in his heart didn't talk for long. He was frustrating, but Sora knew that he shouldn't insult this person or else he would be insulting himself. Wherever that came from.

"_Sora?" _King Mickey's voice came from oblivion, which Sora knew as the outside world.

"Yes?" His voice tingled with excitement, glad for something to do and maybe for the worlds to be reprogrammed so he may have another adventure or at least more things to do than normal, that he hadn't already done.

"_Sora. I have a mission for you to do. You see, Heartless have been spotted in another world."_

"Why me, though? What about Sora, the one in the Real World?" Data-Sora had to question, thinking it was a bit suspicious.

"_That's the thing. You see, the world known as 'Earth' is a world of vast technology. And the Heartless seem to be using the technology to their advantage. Which is why I want to send _you_to this world. You can do inter-technology fighting, along with fighting on the outside."_

"Wait? Outside? _How _I'm a bunch of data, I can't fight on the outside." Sora was confused at King Mickey, how could he fight on the outside?

"_Aha!" _Mickey chuckled. _"We covered that already. You see, we can transfer your data particles into a human form. Sadly, we cannot make you a real person forever, you'll still be data, and a virus will easily be your end. However, we can ensure that you will be able to transfer into computers and engage the Viral Heartless head-on." _

Sora had to admit, it would be an adventure. And, it would be fun to go to another world outside of the Data-Verse. "What do I do?"

"_That's simple! We have a Data-Stream coming your way. It'll take you to Earth, a place located around another world of technology called The World Wide Web. From there, you should exit from a computer, we already downloaded the necessary program in you to do so!" _Mickey exclaimed happily, Donald and Goofy nodding happily by his side.

"_How_ will I exit a computer?" Sora asked exasperated, not to sure how he would do so himself.

"_Hehe, we're not too sure." _Mickey gave a fake laugh. _"That is for you to figure out."_

Sora felt a sudden rush, as the programs started to kick into his system. "Who installed this-this program?"

"_Chip N' Dale, and they like to call it the Humanoid Program. Remember, you're still data, just live data in the real world." _Mickey admonished.

"Fine. I'll do it. Where is this Data-Stream?"

"_In between Agrabah and Hollow Bastion. You'll find it, and it'll swipe you away into the World Wide Web. Be careful!_ _And good luck!"_

"_H-yuck! Good luck Sora! Don't let the Vial Heartless hurt you!" _Goofy's voice came from above.

"_Viral, Goofy, Viral! Bye, Sora! We'll be waiting here for when you return to the Data-Verse!" _Donald squawked.

"_Gwarsh, and don't worry about protecting the Data-Verse, Riku will be helping out with that!" _Goofy said again.

"_Right, we have to disconnect now Sora. I trust you know the way?" _Mickey spoke again.

"Yeah, yeah." Sora waved his hand, speaking in a cocky tone. "I know my way." He ran off towards a portal, hopping towards Agrabah.

* * *

><p>Major William Lennox was confused. He had <em>no idea <em>where these creatures had come from, and no idea how to stop the infestation. Not only that, but they were _everywhere_. He has been getting reports of them from Maine to California, and sometimes from other places in the world.

They were very hard to get rid of too, and seemed to level in power. First, there were the bug-eyed creatures that a few shots would kill them. But, then you have the big round ones, which you have to shoot in the back to kill. You have the dragon-like ones, and most people think they are dragons. But, the symbol that seems to appear on most of these creatures give the dragons away.

They do a lot of damage though. Maybe not in the city or location around them, but they hurt the people. Many have recalled seeing one 'steal a heart'. Which, was almost impossible in itself. When authorities had asked where the body was, the person said: "She disappeared after her heart was stolen, into oblivion!"

What made the matters worse, the Decepticons seemed to be using this infestation to their advantage. Attacking when NEST was distracted. That's right, NEST was called in to fight these terrestrial beings, which doubled their work load and death-toll.

Will Lennox had no idea on what to do. He could ignore the beings, stating that their none of his or NESTs' business. But, that would be cruel, and Optimus Prime would never agree to him doing that. If the human life was in danger by something as weird as this, they need to confront it.

"What to do… I wish there was _some _specialist on these creatures." Lennox spoke to himself, sitting at his desk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews? Please?


	2. Lennox

**EDIT: 11/30/2012 I did some editing to the story. Nothing much if you plan on re-reading these chapters.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, sadly. Sadface.

* * *

><p>Sora flew through the Data-Stream, and not long after entering, he soon lost all recognition of his world of data. He just thought to go with the flow, as Mickey said. And he would be led to the World Wide Web, a world within a world—it seems.<p>

He noticed many images he passed by, entering the World Wide Web. Most were of people, some were drawings, of course there were videos too. Though, he had no idea about theses moving images and they were like magic to him. He would have to investigate more when he reaches… What was it again? Yert? Or something that sounded similar.

The Data-Stream ended, and Sora was left alone to figure out how exactly he was going to use the Humanoid Program and make himself reality. So, Sora decided to wander around the Data-Verse of the World Wide Web a bit. It was quite interesting, though sometimes he would pass places that he immediately left, or places that were in a language he couldn't understand.

'_Enough play, we gotta get out there.' _Sora scolded himself, wandering right next to a lion.

"YAH!" He shouted, tumbling onto a blue ground. It was peculiar, he hadn't seen anything like it. There was the lion—though it was a picture and seemed to be not moving. And, there were many other tiny pictures were over the lion. Odd.

Then, he thought he was looking through the Looking Glass. On the other side, it was a house. A small and cozy house, and there was no one around, so it seems. Was this how he was supposed to get into the outside world?

'_Um… Humanoid Program that was installed in me. I want to get out there, fight some Heartless… Please…' _Sora thought apprehensively, thinking of all the ways he could get out.

Suddenly, his Keyblade came to his hand in a burst of white light. He didn't call it, and it shocked him, making him stumble back. The silver tip glowed in an eerie way it used to do when locking the keyholes, pointing at the outside world. A beam of light shot out, touching an invisible surface. Making light blue ripples in the surface, creating a portal of blue and white.

"Huh." Sora reached out to touch the surface, causing himself to be pulled by the portal into the outside world. It felt strange, and weird being in this world. He knew he was still data, but after looking over himself—he couldn't help but admire how authentic he looked.

Sora wandered through the house aimlessly, noticing a door leading to the outside. The handle began to turn on itself… Luckily Sora was no where near the door. He didn't think anyone would like it if he was found wandering through the house, so Sora did the only logical thing—he dove under the couch. Luckily, it was large enough for him to hide in, but it was still stuffy though.

The door opened with a quiet squeak, and humming could be heard, along with footsteps through the hallway. Woman's shoes appeared into Soras' line of sight. "Hmmhmm…" She hummed a light tune, carrying some bags in one hand and another person, a baby, in another hand.

"There you go Annabelle, don't get into trouble." A woman smiled happily, before going off into another room. The little girl was left to crawl on her own, being put on the ground.

The girl called Annabelle crawled through the living room, stopping at Sora. Who couldn't help but hold his breath, covering his mouth with his hand. Annabelle didn't stop for long, and continued to crawl out of sight, not noticing the young brunet at all.

Now was his chance. Sora wiggled out of his hiding spot, creeping towards the door that had originally meant to exit out of. The woman had her back turned, she had blonde hair and wore a blue shirt and jeans. Though, Sora was more intent on getting out unnoticed than her.

The data opened the door cautiously, throwing the woman another glance. The door was halfway open when it squeaked, making the blonde woman turn around in fear and surprise.

"Who are you?" She asked, picking up the nearest weapon—a spoon.

"Ahh, just a little confused and lost." Sora opened the door more, enough for him to exit.

The lady's eyes softened, and she lowered her weapon. "Did you run away? Are you okay? I can get you help." She interrogated, seemingly genuinely concerned for the young teenager in her house.

"Kind of, yes, and I really don't need it." Sora answered the questions with a small smile. "Don't worry, I'm okay and I didn't do anything. I just want out into the world, to explore."

"It's dangerous though," She admonished, wiggling her spoon like the mother she was. "Trust me, I know what is out there."

"And I do too." Sora played, creeping out backwards.

"And I see what you're doing. I have a friend out there who will stop you, now please, stay. I'm not a teen eating witch." She teased lightly. "My name is Sarah Lennox. The child you saw is my daughter, Annabelle."

"Erm, I'm Sora. I have no second name, it's just Sora."

"Well, Just Sora. Would you like something to eat? I was just making macaroni & cheese." She bribed, knowing no kid would deny macaroni & cheese.

"What's that?" Sora cocked his head, still creeping away.

"Oh, a little something I make for Annabelle all the time." Sarah was genuinely shocked that the boy didn't know what the famous macaroni & cheese was. Maybe he was Asian, but he didn't look Asian.

Sora shook his head, and bolted out the door. He didn't take time to notice the black Topkick truck. It would have been probably a good idea, because the Topkick had been watching him the whole time since Sora had opened the door and came into view of the Topkick's optics.

He screeched his wheels, about to follow as the boy cut across the grass.

"Wait, 'Hide!" Sarah called from the doorway, slowly walking down the path. "Leave him be, as much as I want to know. He is no business to us." She laid a tentative hand on his hood.

"Mrs. Lennox," The Topkick grunted. "I'd like to know why my scanners didn't pick up on him until he reached the door. It's almost as though he's not human."

Mrs. Lennox looked worried slightly. "If you feel he is in need of chasing, then go. I have Bell to take care of."

The Topkick, nicknamed 'Hide slowly backed out of the Lennox driveway, following the path the child had taken.

.:Optimus, something strange just happened at the Lennox household.:. Ironhide contacted his leader, who was currently in Diego Garcia.

_.:What is it Ironhide? Are Mrs. Lennox and the Sparkling safe?:._

.:Yes, Optimus. They did have an intruder, but the strange thing was… My sensors' hadn't picked him up until he got to the door. It's as though he doesn't exist. He isn't _human_.:.

_.:Are you in pursuit?:._

.:Somewhat. I can't read him, but he can't of gone far. My optics will pick him up.:.

_.:I will inform Major Lennox of your find.:._

.:Do you think it's a 'Con? Or, one of the creatures?:.

_.:One, or the other. I am not entirely sure. Optimus Out.:._

Ironhide continued on the road, keeping his optics ablaze. Watching, and waiting for the boy to appear once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews make people happy, seriously.


	3. Chased By a Metal Heartless

**I UPDATED. After a year, no more than a year, I updated this story. I finally found motivation. It's a filler... Granted. But it's a nice early Christmas present. Happy Birthday! Wait. Anyways, I had so much planned for this chapter... Then I realized half of it wouldn't do good so early on, so you guys have to wait. But, Sora will be Heartless bashing AND beating Decepticons. He's data and the Decepticons are... well, SPOILERS. You'll see.**

**Anyways, next chapter will have Lennox, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and maybe Ratchet (because I love Ratchet) confronting our dumb-brunet... Hehe. Also, the story takes place between Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon... I hadn't seen Dark of the Moon at the time, so yeah. Or if I decide to make it after the latest Transformers movie... Ironhide is alive, because you can't kill 'Hide! :D**

**Anyways, ONWARDS.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything... Damnit.

* * *

><p>Ironhide now had the honors of looking for a pesky boy, who in fact, does not exist. The previously named Topkick had checked all records of boys named <em>Sora<em>, whom had runaway, or had been reported missing. Nothing, not a single boy named Sora in the US or Central America was missing or reported to have run away. This child did not exist, or he had never existed.

What frustrated the Second Lieutenant more, was the fact the boy was able to elude the giant robot's scanners. Ironhide may be considered old, but his optics and scanners were working just fine. Why, couldn't he pick up the Sparkling until his optics were upon the boy?

Ironhide rolled steadily down the suburban street, his scanners ready and his optics looking all over. "Scrap this, this is useless." The truck came to a screeching halt in the middle of the suburban road.

"I have no idea where the human child could have went, if my optics are the only way of seeing him… Then he could be anywhere." The Transformer grumbled to himself, turning around and heading back to the Lennox household. He was sure Major Lennox would return after the news of an intruder in the house, if not because of the intruder (whom Mrs. Lennox was quite sure was harmless) than it would to be to pick up Ironhide for a mission.

Little did he know, the non-human-whatever-he-may-be-boy's optics were watching him as he rolled away. Sighing with relief, Sora pondered about the strange large vehicle.

"Okay, so it's not a Gummi Ship… Or, at least not the type that my actual self rode in before…" Sora speculated, finger pressed against his lip in curiosity.

Sora did not ponder on it for long. Different worlds had different things, Wonderland was a giant maze and Agrabah was a giant desert… Not to mention in each world there was something new and amazing, this was just one of them. Then again, Sora had been wandering through digital worlds—he couldn't call himself an expert off of his observations based on the mere memories of himself. He really had no reason to judge the house scenery of the suburbs (it really reminded him of his island home, actually), or the moving _thing_. They were just part of the world.

With that, he began walking away from the suburbs and deeper into the world. Sora couldn't recall the name of the world either, as Mickey had called it. To Sora, it sounded completely funny… Earth! The world seemed so much bigger than the worlds he had visited in the data-scape.

But the worlds were mere reflections of what the _real _Sora had seen. And the _real _Sora had not seen the entirety of each world, so it seemed to Data-Sora.

Sora (this is Data-Sora, need I remind you) was so lost in thought, he did not realize the headlights of the vehicle approaching him at an alarming speed. Thankfully for reflexes, he was able to jump behind a bush just in time as the things came barreling off the paved path that Sora _thought _they were supposed to stay on. He could be wrong, but it seemed unusual for them to be kicking up grass like that.

Hesitantly, Sora peeked up from behind the bush he had dove behind—thinking the zooming-thing-with-bright-lights would be long gone. Instead, he found himself staring into what might be the eyes of a giant creature. Or a giant _Heartless_ creature, as the giant metal thing had the Heartless insignia on it's not-unnoticeable chest.

"Last time I checked, metal Heartless did _not _exist." Sora muttered, before he dodge rolled away as the monster smashed its fist (which was way bigger than Sora himself, by the way) where the out-of-world boy had once been.

"Oh great, another Giant Heartless to get rid of." Sora muttered sarcastically, his Keyblade appearing in his hand in a burst of light as he dodged another great pound of the Heartless's hand again. He swiped at it, only to realize the Keyblade did no damage whatsoever.

"Firaga!" Sora commanded, sending a blast of fire at the Heartless as it tried to either crush him or pick him up. No matter, Sora wasn't in favor of either.

The giant burst of flame crawled against the Heartless's metal flesh, but it didn't hold the thing back. Now Sora was getting nervous; in his short life-span of being data, Sora has never met a Heartless that didn't disappear or seem hurt after he whacked it with his Keyblade.

Or maybe the problem was because he was data? Was Mickey sure the Humanoid Program would not only take him out of the digital world, but also ensure that he's _able to defeat Heartless_. Sora was in such a hurry to escape from the data-scape, he forgot to ask. Whoops.

Sora blocked the hand as it took another swipe at him, the boy was slowly trying to get away from the being; the only problem was, with every step back Sora took, the monster would only have to reach further. It was _that _big.

He would return to the house he was in, go back into the digital world, head off to his digital Destiny Islands, contact Data-Riku to contact Mickey and then ask: _Why wasn't he able to hurt a Heartless_. The thing was big, but Sora was positive if it was Heartless, his Keyblade would hurt it somewhat. With that, Sora bolted in an attempt to get around the monster.

He evaded the monstrous arms by mere inches, only to find the massive legs blocking his path. He evaded another swipe, and leapt over the first leg easily. He really was going to have to thank his programmer later for installing some extra jumping abilities, they really came in handy. As the giant Heartless made a move to stand up, Sora dodged around the second leg and just began to run back towards where he came.

The monster was loud as it stood up, making a whirling sound that Sora could not recognize, and gave a chase. Every five steps Sora took, the monster took one massive bound… Sora began to run faster, and dodge around things just to slow the monster down—and yet the Heartless just shoved everything aside and kept behind Sora.

Light blinded Sora as he ran… If it was another Heartless, he was surely doomed. The screeching of wheels from in front of him approached, the large steps of the giant Heartless behind him. And the house he had been in not too long ago was so close.

Sora raised his hand to shield his eyes from the light, before moving out of the way of the thing in front of him. If it weren't for the lights, he would have recognized the vehicle being the same one that had followed him out of the Lennox household.

Right now, though, he was wondering what was wrong with the world itself—because just as the thing in front of him _transformed _into another of the metal Heartless and leapt over Sora to engage the other Heartless in combat. Sora realized that the thing that probably saved his life was _not _a Heartless, it looked like the metal Heartless—minus the symbol and red eyes, also the colors were different… As much as Sora could tell in the setting sun.

Now that something else had the giant creature occupied, Sora turned around and stared at the battle in awe. The two giant metal beasts were punching each other in hand-to-hand combat… Except the fact their hands were metal, as was their entire being.

When they nearly stepped on Sora, only to have his metal savior push the Heartless away in the nick of time… Sora realized he should probably be getting out of there. No one could blame him though, seeing giant metal beasts would awe anyone, even if the kid was from another world and had no idea what they were.

Sora finally tore his gaze away and turned back to run towards where the nice woman Sarah Lennox offered him macaroni & cheese. He went up the door, only to have it thrown open and him being _pulled forcefully inside. _

"Ya—ah!" Sora uttered a small cry of surprise as the Lennox woman held onto his wrist and dragged him through the house to the couch he had hid under earlier that day.

"Sit." She commanded. Sora did not wish to disobey her, so he obliged and sat down on the squishy leather.

Sora looked down as she paced in front of him, the aroma of what must be macaroni & cheese wafted through the kitchen and smelled so good. Maybe if he wasn't so intent on getting back to the World Wide Web, so he may return home to contact Mickey and interrogate the mouse—he might of actually wanted to try some.

The fighting giants outside did not help the situation at all. He winced as the sound of metal-on-metal resonated from the outside and into the house, but the Lennox woman would not talk. She did disappear for a second when the sound of Annabelle crying was heard in the other room, it was not long enough for Sora to make his escape.

"Ironhide will have a few questions to ask you when he gets back here. No, you'll have to answer to my husband, or worse… The Autobot leader. They'll all want to know, who are you, what are you… Not to mention why suddenly giant robot aliens are interested in you." She sounded slightly hysterical, or concerned. Maybe it was what a mother was supposed to sound like, of course Sora didn't have a mother. Or the need to sleep.

Sora opened his mouth. "If Ironhide was not around, you would be squished, or worse." She continued, pacing and bouncing Annabelle gently as they three waited for the battle to subside in the safety of the house. Mrs. Lennox knew Ironhide was going to draw away the other alien, he had said it was a corrupted Decepticon or a Decepticon in general. He had explained for her to stay with Annabelle, and if she could keep an eye on the odd boy; she had done better and acted motherly on him.

"So, uh…Mind telling me what these giant metal monsters are?" Sora asked awkwardly, scratching his unruly and gravity defying brown hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews? Anyone? :D


End file.
